Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by McSteph
Summary: Dougie is hopelessly in love with Lauren, the most popular girl in school. And he thinks she doesn't even notice him. But maybe, just maybe Dougie has got it completely wrong. CORNY ONESHOT!


**Hi to whoever is reading this! This is my new one-shot. This was an idea me and my sister came up with, so this is dedicated to Lauren! It was originally going to be a Harry fic, but Dougie ended up fitting it better. It was written pretty quickly and it is my first ever attempt at writing a complete romance story, (so it sucks!) but enjoy and please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dougie. Would be pretty cool if I did though!**

**---**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

There she was. She walked straight past me. Again. Her long brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked with her friends to English class. I fixed my blazer and ran my fingers through my hair, walking as quickly as I could to catch up with her. She turned in my direction and I put a hand up to wave, but she disappeared into the crowd of kids and into the classroom. I stopped with my hand in the air, feeling like an idiot. She didn't see me. As usual. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked to my maths class.

She was Lauren Louise May. Sixteen. Brunette. Smart. Beautiful. And didn't even know I existed. I'd loved her ever since she sat next to me in Biology three years ago when she was a new student. She turned to me and asked me if she could borrow a pencil and given me a shy smile when I gave her one. Her fingers brushed against mine as I handed it to her. It was then that I realised she was the one I needed.

The rest of that class, I didn't do any work. I spent the whole time glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. Watching how her hair fell onto her page beside her as she worked. How she dotted her i's with little tiny stars and how she crossed her T's with a curly line. Her perfume smelled flowery and summery. The thin silver bracelet tinkled on her wrist every time she'd move her hand to run her hand through her hair. She'd copied down every note that was written on the board before I'd even written the first three lines.

The bell had rung and there was the familiar sound of the chairs scraping on the floor as everyone stood up.

'Don't forget your homework on the water cycle is due on Thursday,' the teacher called as everyone filed out the door. I took my bag from under my chair and swung it onto my shoulder and began to follow everyone out of the room. A light tap on my shoulder made me turn around. There she was. Standing there with her brown eyes, watching me.

'Here's your pencil,' she said softly, handing it to me.

'T-t-t-thanks,' I stammered and she gave a small giggle as I nervously shoved it in my bag.

'I'm Lauren,' she smiled.

'I'm-,' I started.

'Dougie! You need to come with us! Kevin just got the new Star Wars board game! You have to come play it with us, come on!' one of my friends, Colby exclaimed, rushing up to me with Ash and Owen. Before I knew it, they had me by the arm and were dragging me down the corridor. I grimaced at Lauren as I was hauled away. She gave me a confused look before beginning to laugh and turning to Maggie who had been assigned to show her around. I turned bright red and ripped my arm out of Colby's grasp, but he was so excited about Kevin's game, he didn't even notice.

---

I avoided Lauren for the next few months. She became more and more popular as she met all of Maggie's friends and soon, boys were queuing up to become her boyfriend. I watched from a distance, wishing I could be one of them. But she thought I was a complete loser. A nerd. A geek. Someone she looked down on.

I became a loner for those months. I mean, I loved my friends, I really did, but no one would say they were _cool_. They were in the chess team, the maths team, the AV club and went to all of those Star Wars and Star Trek conventions all the time while I skateboarded by myself around town or caught lizards and frogs. I didn't belong with them, but they kind of took me in when I moved here from London the year before. I wasn't that into the things they talked about, but they were there for me when I needed them...most of the time. I still sat with them at lunch and recess, but other than that, I was a loner. A freak. Someone who got bullied.

I'd never had a girlfriend or had my first kiss; heck, I didn't even know how to talk to a girl! But that Lauren just kept me wanting her. All the time. Even though I knew she was completely out of my league.

She lived in the big white house on the corner of Hill Street with her parents and her little brother. Her father was an accountant and her mother ran a clothing store on the main street. Lauren always had the newest things and the best things. But everyone knew how much she hated that. How much she wanted to be normal and have a normal house like everyone else. I could see that anyway.

---

For the next three years, we were in and out of classes together, depending on our time tables. I swapped into Textiles just to be with her, even though I got crap from all the boys. She was always the best in the class and by the end of the year was making dresses and clothes, so good she even wore them. Everyone loved them and begged her to make them some. She was the most popular girl in school. And the most beautiful. And all I wished was that I could be with her. She was rarely without a boyfriend. But for the first time since I'd first seen her, she was single. And everyone knew she was looking for a new man. And I wanted to be him.

---

I didn't see her again all that day after I missed her before first period. At recess I sat with Colby, Ash, Owen and Kevin. They sat talking about some new medieval computer game while I scanned the schoolyard for her. I didn't see her. I went home that night feeling like a loser. Why couldn't I do things right around her? Why couldn't I just be cool like everyone else? All the guys in my class knew exactly how to talk to girls and most had girlfriends. Except me. I couldn't even speak to girls. Whenever I saw her I turned into a bumbling idiot.

The day before when I had seen her, I'd stumbled and dropped my books on Colby's foot.

The day before that, I ran into an open door as I watched her walking with Maggie and Adele.

And then the day _before_ that, the most popular _guy_ in school, Ed had stuck his foot out as I walked to class. Right in front of Lauren. I fell to the ground, my books and papers flying everywhere. Everyone laughed as I looked up, my face bright red.

'Loser,' Ed laughed as he walked away, his clan of friends following him. I sighed and began cleaning up my books, something I'd gotten used to by now. A piece of paper had flown all the way over to the door of one of the classrooms. As I crawled over to pick it up, a pair of buckled school shoes stood in front of me, the toe on the paper. I looked up. And there she was again. Staring down at me. Expressionless. I picked my paper up and looked up at her again. She shook her head at me, before walking away. I turned even redder and picked up all the rest of the paper, the sound of all of their laughter ringing in my ears and the look on Lauren's face hovering in front of me. A slow tear made its way down my cheek as I stood up and slowly walked to class, feeling an even bigger idiot than ever.

---

I made an even bigger fool out of myself on Valentine's Day. I'd saved up all the money I'd gotten from my summer job at the fish and chip shop just to buy her the biggest box of roses I could find. I had planned on sending them to her, with the simple name, _Dougie_ at the end of the card. I don't know why I did. I guess deep, deep down inside, I had the faintest hope she'd maybe like me too. But as I signed my name on the card, I knew my hopes were already dead before I even bought it.

The next day, she was called to the office, as most girls had been that day. I watched as she walked out of the office carrying my box of roses and frowning at the card. Maggie and Adele raced over to her, snatching the card off her, bursting out laughing as they read the name on it. I felt my cheeks flush bright red and a sick feeling start in the pit of my stomach as I stared at my lace-up black school shoes. I glanced up to see the three girls staring at me, Adele and Maggie laughing and pointing. Lauren looked blankly at me as she had that day I tripped. It hurt. A lot. I gathered up my bag and books and pencils and hurried off to homeroom, begging the tears not to come.

---

'I hope you have all returned your notes for the trip to Funville Amusement Park tomorrow,' Miss Kennington was saying as I stared down at the desk, looking at all the different coloured pen marks, my mind working overtime. I couldn't understand it. I loved her. She hated me. She was rich. I had to work to buy everything I wanted. I was a loser. She was popular and beautiful. There was no way I would ever be with her. She was everything I ever wanted but could never have. Colby bought me out of my trance.

'You alright mate?' he asked, flicking the elastic band on his braces with his tongue, something he always did when he was nervous or stressed. I nodded silently and stared back down at the table.

'Come on mate, everyone knows you like her. Why don't you just ask her out?' Colby asked, putting a hand on my arm.

'Why do you think? Huh?' I snapped and he pulled his hand away, staring at me.

'Why?'

'I'm a loser Colby. I'm clumsy, I am completely girl-clueless, I'm not sporty, I'm not rich, and to top it all off, I'm ugly.'

Colby laughed. 'You're nowhere near ugly Dougie.'

I shrugged at him and stared down at the table again.

'Why don't you try talking to her?' he whispered as Miss Kennington shushed him.

'Because you've seen me. I get all clammy and can't get the words out. I stammer and turn red.'

'So do I mate, so do I,' Colby said sympathetically, patting my arm.

I took a deep breath to clear my head and handed the teacher my permission form for the trip. I was looking forward to it. A whole day of riding roller-coasters instead of schoolwork!

Colby nudged me in the side. 'You going tomorrow?' he asked, flicking his band again.

I nodded. 'Are you?'

He shook his head. 'Nope.'

I felt my heart stop. 'Why?' I spluttered.

'Well me, Ash, Kevin and Owen are going to a Star Trek convention in London. We didn't think you'd want to come...' Colby replied, looking down at the table guiltily.

'But wouldn't you rather be riding roller coasters with me?' I said, trying to keep my voice quiet.

'To be honest Doug, theme parks aren't really my thing. I mean, who wants to be thrown around in the air for a few minutes then vomit up their lunch? Not really my cup of tea,' Colby shrugged, still looking down. I stared at him.

Nice way to ditch me. How was I supposed to have fun by myself?

'We're sorry Doug,' he added quietly. I nodded miserably and collected my books as the bell rang, furious at them as I swung my bag over my shoulder and stormed to chemistry.

---

Sure, I didn't want to go to the convention, but they could've at least asked or could've told me in advance they weren't going so I didn't get so excited about Funville. Now I dreaded going. Most of those rides were made for more than one person and I'd look like a complete douche going on by myself. But mum had already paid for it, so there was no way I could say I didn't want to go anymore. The whole grade was going. Including Ed and Lauren. And from a rumour that started going around since this morning, Lauren and Ed were dating. Great.

---

I skateboarded to school the next morning in casual shorts and t-shirt. The only good thing about our uniform was that when we did things outside school we didn't have to wear the stupid monkey-suit. Seriously, what self-respecting guy wore a red and navy blazer, navy trousers and a red and navy tie with black polished school shoes in everyday life?

The rest of my grade were all lined up outside two school busses, waiting to take us. I scanned the crowd. Ed, Lauren, Adele and Maggie were all there. But of course, Colby, Ash, Kevin and Owen were nowhere to be seen. 'I hate you,' I muttered under my breath.

'Where's ya friends Poynter?' Ed called out from across the crowd of tenth graders. My face turned red and I stared at my shoes, stuffing my skateboard in my bag as I did so.

Thanks guys... I would never forgive the four of them for this for as long as I lived! It was a two hour bus trip there. And now, I would have to sit there like a loser by myself. If the others had of came, I would've had to of sit there and listened to them talk about Flux Capacitors and Protons and all that type of geeky stuff that I had no idea what it meant. But at least I'd have someone beside me, and someone to occasionally talk to. Unlike now.

---

We filed onto the busses after the teacher took attendance and gave us our wristbands to get into the park. I stared down at mine with hatred as I took my seat at the front of the bus, away from everyone else. _And I had thought they were friends_... Why did everyone always do this to me?

As people walked past me, they whispered things to their friends, giggling and laughing. I put my head down and threw my bag on the seat beside me and tugged my iPod out of my pocket, shoving it in my ears and closed my eyes. Lauren was on the other bus, so I wouldn't have to worry about her.

An hour into the trip and everything was going fine. I'd been listening to music while reading a magazine the whole way and Ed and the rest of them had been quiet for most of the trip. The only people sitting around me were teachers and the kids who felt sick. Until...

---

Something hard hit me in the back of the head and a yellow Smartie fell into my magazine. I ripped one earphone out and spun around. Ed was looking up at the roof of the bus innocently while the rest of his group laughed. I shook my head and went back to my magazine. I wasn't in the mood. As soon as I turned my back, a green one, followed by a pink, blue and orange one fell into my magazine after bouncing off the back of my head. I gritted my teeth and didn't turn around. Bullies hated it when you didn't react and it was supposed to make them stop, right? I could hear them laughing and giggling at the other end of the bus as more rained down on me. It wasn't until one hit me on the neck and slid down the back of my t-shirt that I snapped.

'Frickin quit it would you, you stupid douche!!' I screeched, standing up, picking up all the Smarties and tossing them back down the bus at him and his friends. He continued laughing at me, so I stormed down the aisle and landed a punch fair on his cheek. He cried out with pain, glaring at me.

'Dougie Poynter!' Miss Kennington yelled. 'Back to your seat!'

'Yeah Poynter,' he sneered, his hands over his cheek. 'And keep your mitts off Lauren. She's mine.'

I glared at him and began walking back up the shaky aisle of the bus, picking up my iPod, magazine and bag that had fallen on the ground. A shadow loomed over me and I looked up.

'Stay in your seat, or you will spend the whole day walking around after me, understand?' Miss Kennington said firmly, her face stern and scary. I nodded weakly and sat back on my seat, putting my iPod in my ears and staring out the window at the passing fields and houses. This day was just getting worse and worse. And knowing me, I would probably get sick on the rides as well.

I heaved a sigh and wished I didn't even bother get up that morning. Everything, like always was going completely wrong. And Ed was determined to make my life hell and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. And mum wasn't going to let me finish school early unless I had a good job. So I wouldn't be able to leave to get away from him. I was an easy target, I always had been and he took full advantage of that. And Lauren, well, why would she even think about looking at me? I'd seen the looks she'd given me. It was clear how she felt about me. I was a dork, a loser and a freak. That's what the rest of the school thought as well. And now that punch to Ed was going to be making my life a whole lot harder.

---

I truly regretted it and as we pulled up out the front of the theme park, a sick feeling rose in my stomach. He was going to beat the crap out of me. I collected my bag and iPod and swung it onto my shoulder, standing up to leave. But as I stood, Ed pushed me back down.

'You better watch your back Poynter. I could be anywhere. And if you think you're getting away with hitting me, you've got another thing coming,' he said menacingly, holding me by the t-shirt. I nodded frantically.

'Is there a problem here?' Miss Kennington asked, standing over the top of Ed. He turned and smiled a fake grin at her.

'No, just helping Dougie here back up, he tripped,' he said sweetly, helping me up.

'Well that's very nice of you Edison,' she smiled, using his full name which he utterly loathed. He gritted his teeth and punched me in the arm as she turned back. I winced as he let me go, rubbing my arm. He smirked at me and followed the rest of them out of the bus. I followed on last, feeling like a loser.

---

Funville was huge. Six enormous roller coasters and heaps of smaller rides, but nothing could beat the Rollertron. It was two hundred feet high and got up to speeds of a hundred miles. I had been looking forward to going on this ride my whole life, ever since I'd seen it on TV when I was four. The line was long, but I wasn't planning on doing much else that day, other than sit in the arcade and waste my money on video games while _my_ friends said Star Trek quotes all day in London with other geeks and everyone else had fun with _their_ friends.

The teachers gave the usual speech (be back at the gate at 5.30, don't annoy anyone else, you're representing the school, blah, blah, blah). I zoned out and watched people on the rides.

'Right, have fun!' Mr Palos said and people excitedly rushed off in different directions, yelling at the people around them to come onto certain rides. To my surprise, every one of them ran past the Rollertron. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder and lined up behind all the people who were quietly chatting amongst themselves. The line was moving as slow as a wet week, only eight people at a time allowed on the ride. I leaned against the barrier on the side, watching the people get thrown around, wishing it could've been me and Lauren. She could've gotten scared and I could've comforted her.

Yeah.

I grinned while watching, visions running through my head.

---

Voices bought me out of my daze. 'But I want to go on this one!'

'No Lauren, the line's enormous! We'll go on it later, come on that one over there with us!' Maggie exclaimed, tugging on her small, thin hand.

'No! Come on Mags, we've got all day here!' Lauren protested, pulling her hand away from Maggie.

'I'm with Maggie. I'm not waiting for twenty minutes in a line full of sweaty people,' Adele said quickly.

'But I want to go on it!' Lauren exclaimed.

'Go then! But don't expect us to be waiting for you when you get off it!' Maggie said, stalking away with Adele following her like a puppy. I watched Lauren's face. It went from dazed, to angry, to sad. She looked so cute.

She turned on her heel, going to follow them, before biting down hard on her bottom lip and spun around to the ride, her beautiful brown hair blowing in the wind as she almost strutted over and stood next to me. It couldn't be real. I couldn't have the girl of my dreams standing next to _me!_ Me! Maybe this day was looking up!

Another load of people got on the ride and the line moved forward a couple of feet. I shuffled forwards, trying not to let her see me glancing at her. Her grey, pink, purple and black Simple Plan t-shirt fitted her amazingly and her black skinny jeans made her long legs look even longer than ever. Her Converses looked cool and worn and her perfect hair was getting teased by the wind, blowing it gently in every direction, making her look even more beautiful. She stood, with both hands on the strap of her bag as she watched the people on the ride, her brown eyes watching them fixedly, sparkling with excitement every time she heard them scream. She looked back towards the line, and I quickly stared at my shoes so she wouldn't see I was looking at her.

Another group of people got on and the line moved up again. I moved up and leant against the barrier again up further. Who was I kidding? There was no way she'd talk to me and there was no way I was about to embarrass myself and start up a conversation. I'd probably end up babbling on about how my frog had tadpoles and how a duck ate them.

I stared up at the ride again, feeling someone's eyes on my back. I straightened my t-shirt self-consciously and tugged my shorts halfway up over my blue and grey boxers.

'Dougie, is that you?' Her voice sounded more angelic than I remembered.

I turned around and forced a smile at her.

'Where's your friends?' she asked, looking around me.

'London,' I shrugged, trying to keep my cool. My palms were sweaty, my throat was dry, my head was spinning and I really needed to pee. But she didn't need to know that.

'W-where are yours?' I asked quickly. I could smell her perfume. The same summery smell as the first time I met her.

She shrugged and her hair bounced on her shoulders. 'They didn't want to go on it with me.'

'Oh,' I replied, feeling stupid.

'Have you ever been here before?' she asked and I shook my head.

'Neither have I,' she said and I nodded.

_Talk Dougie! Don't just nod like one of those dogs! Speak to her! You know you want to!_ 'S-so you looking forward to the ride?' I stammered. _Damn it. Speak like a normal person!_

'Course,' she grinned, her white, straight teeth gleaming in the light. 'What about you?'

I nodded. 'I just wish I had someone to go on it with me. Colby bailed yesterday on me,' I sighed, finally beginning to get my tongue around my words without sounding like an idiot.

'Well I'd be honoured to go on it with you Doug,' she smiled.

My heart stopped. Did I hear her right? She'd be _honoured_ to go on it with me?! No way, that couldn't be what she said.

'What?' I stuttered.

She took my head in her hands and pulled me closer to her. 'I said I'd be honoured to go on it with you!' she exclaimed, slowly and loudly right into my ear, the hint of a giggle in her voice.

'Oh.' I chuckled nervously, my face going beetroot. She smiled at me and moved up in the line, stepping in front of me and poking her tongue out. Was she _flirting_ with me?!

Maybe I was wrong. I never did get out of bed this morning. I was still lying in my bed, dreaming. Right? And pretty soon I'd look down and discover I wasn't wearing any pants and I'd wake up. _Right_?! I quickly looked down. Phew. I had my shorts on.

But hang on... That meant it wasn't a dream. It was _really_ happening! And there was no way I was going to blow my chance again.

Here I was. Dougie Poynter. Take me as you see me. And if you don't like me, too bad! I stood up straighter, the confidence from my head creeping it's way through my whole body. 'D-did you get my flowers?' I asked quickly.

She nodded. 'They were beautiful, they looked like they cost so much. I never got a chance to thank you,' she said, smiling.

'From what I saw, you didn't like them,' I muttered.

'I loved them, it's just, I didn't want you spending that much Doug!'

'It was worth it I suppose,' I sighed. She nodded and moved up in the line again. I hadn't even noticed how fast it was moving up; we were one load away from the front!

'Do you like it here?' I asked.

'Where?'

'At our school.'

She shrugged. 'I guess. Adele and Maggie are alright, but they're not like the friends I used to have and Ed still won't stop hounding me about being his girlfriend-.'

I cut over her. 'You're not going out?!' I asked excitedly.

She shook her head, a confused expression on her face. 'What made you think that?'

'There was rumour,' I sighed and she nodded.

'Do you like him?' I asked quietly.

'Are you kidding?! He's a bully and an idiot! No way!' she exclaimed and I nodded, trying not burst out with screams of happiness. Now I had an even bigger chance!

'Dougie, why do you let him hurt you and humiliate you?' she asked, suddenly serious.

I shrugged. Well he was bigger, stronger, richer, more popular...

'Well you have to stand up to him. You're better than him and you have to let him know that,' Lauren said firmly. I nodded, a warm feeling starting inside of me. This day was quickly becoming the best one of my whole life!

---

The next load of people got on. Lauren and I were at the front of the line now.

And I was beginning to feel like chickening out.

The toast and orange juice I had for breakfast began swirling around in my stomach as I watched the ride go around the tracks. No. I forced myself to forget about it. There was no way I could vomit all over my dream girl!

'You're not scared are you Poynter?' Lauren teased and I looked up. She'd been watching me turn pale.

I swallowed deeply. 'Of course not.'

'Good.'

We stood in silence until it pulled back into the platform. I glanced over at Lauren. She looked terrified, her face white as well.

'You're not scared are you _Lauren_?' I asked and she shook her head quickly. 'What are you talking about? I'm fine!'

I bunched my sweaty palms into a fist as all the passengers got off, all looking pale and sick. The ride man opened the gate to the ride.

'The first two for you two,' he smiled, motioning to the first carriage.

'After you,' I said quickly, hanging back behind Lauren.

'No, after you Doug,' she said swiftly, biting on her lip.

'No, ladies first!' I insisted.

'No, I'm not a lady yet!'

'Beauty before age?' I suggested.

'Dougie, I'm older than you.'

'Can you two just make up your minds before I ban you from the ride?' man said in boredom.

'Fine,' I said, hoping that Lauren hadn't heard my voice shake. I took a deep breath and went before her, putting my bag where the special place was, stepping over into the seat on the opposite side of the carriage, pulling the harness over my head, my breathing quickening. Lauren slid in beside me and pulled it over her head as well, clutching the handles on it. As I watched, her hands began to tremble. She was just as scared as I was!

'Alright Lozz?' I asked.

'Of course,' she replied quickly, trying to subtly wipe her sweaty hands on her jeans. Her face was white and I was guessing mine was too.

'You look a bit scared there Dougie,' she teased. I looked at her. There was a forced, but feeble smile on her face, her brown eyes huge and scared. She looked even more amazingly beautiful.

'I'm fine, you don't know what you're talking about,' I said casually, moving my hands to the handles. The man closed the gate and I felt her stiffen up even more beside me. I tightened my grip. There was no way I could throw my breakfast up all over her!

Suddenly the harnesses tightened and there was a crackle over the PA system. 'Alrighty guys, we're about ready to go! Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times and have fun!' he exclaimed.

Lauren's knuckles where white and my heart was racing so fast I thought I'd end up having a heart attack!

'_Five! Four! Three! Two! One_!'

I braced myself as the ride took off, so fast I thought it would rip my face off. We went along a straight, before whipping around a corner and began going up and up and up, the roller coaster clunking and making noises as it slowly ambled up the track. Oh crap. We had to come back down again right!?! I glanced down at the ground. It seemed to far away!

'You alright?' I asked, and she nodded, her face petrified. I bet mine looked exactly the same way.

We got to the top of the hill and it began to slow down before it went over the edge of the huge drop. I squeezed my eyes shut and held on for dear life, willing my stomach to keep it's self down. Our carriage began going over the edge, then suddenly everything began going towards the ground. Lauren began screaming, a sweet, high pitched scream.

'I love you Dougie!!!!' someone suddenly screeched as we got tossed upside down.

My eyes snapped open and looked around. Lauren was staring at me, her eyes wide and terrified, expecting an answer.

She couldn't of said that.

No way.

'What?!' I shouted above the noise.

'I LOVE YOU DOUGIE!!!' Lauren screamed as loud as she possibly could, her face petrified.

My heart stopped and suddenly I didn't feel like I was on a roller coaster.

I was in heaven.

She loved me?! That just couldn't be possible!

'I love you too!!' I yelled back and I felt a cold, shaking hand slip onto mine, holding on tight as we went upside down again.

My mind was racing overtime. She _loved _me! ME!!! Suck on that _Edison_!

I stroked her cold, long fingers as she screamed her lungs out. I completely forgot about my stomach. That didn't matter anymore!

---

The ride slowly came to a shuddering halt at the platform again and the harnesses were released. Lauren stood up, trembling as she got out of the seat as quickly as she could, collecting her bag and holding mine out too. My legs didn't want to work as I attempted climbing out of our carriage, tripping over the edge and landing on my face on the platform.

'Are you okay?!' she exclaimed, racing forwards and grabbing my hand, pulling me up. I nodded and stood up, feeling stupid again. Now it was over. I'd ruined everything. My face turned red as I straightened myself out. Lauren began to giggle as she watched me and it slowly became infectious and we walked off the platform together giggling. But the laughter quickly stopped.

'Poynter, I thought I told you to keep your mitts off Lauren!' Ed's loud voice exclaimed. I looked around. He was standing with all his friends beside the ride.

'She doesn't even like you,' I spat back.

'How would you know ya nerd? Where are all of your friends? Too much of a freak for them were you?' he sneered.

'Stop embarrassing yourself Ed, you know the only reason you hate me so much is because you hate yourself,' I said quickly, saying the first thing that came into my head, something I'd heard in a TV show.

'Oh yeah?' Ed smirked, beginning to laugh. He pushed me aside to get to Lauren, putting an arm around her shoulder. She stood there trying to push it off but he just got closer and closer until he was against her, trying to kiss her cheek. Now _that_ made me angry. I usually had a pacifist nature but...

I grabbed Ed with all the strength I had, pulling him away from Lauren and holding both of his hands in mine as tightly as I could. I couldn't believe I was holding onto him! He was struggling as much as he could, but I was still holding him!! I couldn't believe it.

I looked around, frantically trying to think of something to do to him. I hadn't even planned on getting close to him, let alone catching him! But something beside me caught my eye and I managed to push him into it.

There was horrible smell as the combined stench of rubbish and ride vomit as the bin broke off it's holder and all over Ed's clothes. He let out a battle cry and angrily turned back to me, his fist raised. But I was one step ahead of him. I swiftly kicked him in the groin and he doubled over, glaring at me.

'You do anything else more to humiliate me, you will get a lovely reminder of this in your bedroom every week. Now we wouldn't want that now, would we?' I said sweetly. Ed glared as hard as he could at me, still clutching his crotch. He said nothing as he stood up and took off for the bathrooms followed by all his cronies.

I looked around. Lauren was standing there, her hands together in front of her, watching me with wide eyes. 'My hero,' she laughed as I walked back over to her.

'Did you really mean what you said on the ride?' I asked, looking into her beautiful face. We were so close I could smell her shampoo. _This must be fake_...

'Well, let's see...' she trailed off, putting a finger under my chin and angling my face to hers, coming closer.

Her soft lips touched mine and in the words of the great Westlife, I was flying without wings.


End file.
